The Gibber Show Wiki
Welcome to The Gibber Show! Welcome to The Gibber Show! This Wikipedia shows you about Gibber and his friends, humans, and others. for more information about Gibber and his friends, check out the Characters link at the bottom. Main Characters Gibber (Debut: The Birth of Gibber) Kingaboo (Joined: Who's That Cat) Sparcat (Joined: Who's That Cat) Sparkgo (Joined The Birth of Gibber) Birdy (or Harleybird) (Joined: Flower Power) Squager (Joined: Gibber's New Friend) Sizzy (Joined: Sparkgo Goes to India) Scrullie (Joined: Gibber's New Sister) Yzal (Joined: Gibber Meets Yzal) Flicka (Joined: Gibber's Christmas Adventure) Chinco (Joined: Sparkgo The Star) Kimono (Joined: Year of The Dragon) Upcoming Characters Hinelar (Will Join In: Sparkgo The Star) Caroline (Hinelar's Owner) Episodes for Season 1 1. The Birth of Gibber (or Hello Gibber) 2. Monsters are Everywhere 3. Who's That Cat? 4. Magic is in the Air 5. Flower Power 6. Gibber's New Friend (or Gibber's New Friends) 7. Sparkgo Goes to India (or Sparkgo's Adventure To India) 8. The Sea Monster in Caramel Lake (or Sea Monsters in Lake Caramel) 9. Mr. Vain (or Sparkgo's Eye Doctor) 10. Walking on Sand 11. The Helpless Dragon (or Dragon Powerlessness) 12. The Big Event 13. Eggsitting 14. Squager's Bad Fur Day ( or Squager's Messy Fur) 15. A Visit to the Color Planet 16. Pinkmo's Birthday 17. Doggy Daycare 18. It's The Most Wonderful time of the Year (or It Is Great That Most Of The Year) 19: The Return of the Corba 20: Sparkgo's pet 21: The Hatchling 22. Gibber's Twin Sisters 23. Good Bye Kingaboo 24. A Horse for Harleybird 25. The Stray Pufley 26. Sizzy's Warm Skin 27. Rirubi's Flu 28. Sparks' Band 29. Return to the Color Planet 30. Welcome Home Kingaboo! 31. Go To Sleep Harleybird 32. A New Friend for Gibber aka A New Sister for Gibber in the Canadan version. 33. Baby Elephant 34. Gibber's Slumber Party 35. The Campover 36. Yzal Meets Gibber (The Campover part 2 in Japanese Dub) 37. A Gibber Show Christmas (Christmas 2010 Version) 38. Sparcat Goes West 39. Gibber's Island Adventure 40. DiscoFever 41. Can we keep Yzal? 42. Trapped! 43. Welcome to the family Yzal 44. Yzal goes to the doctor 45. Petsitting blues Episodes for Season 2 1. Pufleys Everywhere aka Pufley Trouble for Gibber in the Canadan version. 2. Kingaboo's Big Idea 3. Gibber Meets Shimmer aka Pufley Love part 1 in the Canadan version. 4. The Big Wedding aka Pufley Love part 2 in the Canadan version. 5. Sparcat Takes a Bath 6. Sparkgo's Secret Recipe 7. The Return to Caramel Lake 8. Sparcat's Trip to Japan 9. Rainderful's Return 10. A Baby Kitten for Sparcat 11. Sparkgo The Star 12. Yzal: The Amazing Pufley Hero 13. Squager's Slimy Adventure 14. Sickness Struck 15. Hinelar's Animal Rescue 16. A Treehouse for Chinco 17. Here Come The Otters! 18. Gibber & Sparcat: Baby Pufley Babysitting 19. A Rare Creature 20. Reach For The Sky 21. A Pufley With Autism 22. Current Events 23. Flip Side Pizza 24. Sparcat Gone Mad 25. The Animal Hospital 26. Splash! 27. Squrriely Neighbor 28. Kingaboo And The Kangaroo Rat 29. Shimmer's Big Belly 30. The New Children 31. The Recovery Schedule 32. Marmie's Dance To The Rescue 33. A Thing About Hinelar 34. Squager's Loose Tooth 35. Bug Power 36. The Eagle Chick 37. Kingaboo's New Hairdo 36. The Butterfly Brothers 37. Sparkgo's Cousin 38. Monster Trek 39. Mysteris and Carano: The New Magical Creatures 40. The Tower's Attack (9-11 Episode) 41. Kingaboo's Crush 42. Godley and Marmie's New Friend 43. Shiloh's First Adventure 44. Pufley Party 45. The Rights Fighters: A Gibber Adventure 46. Yzal's Pressure Pointer 47. A Gibber Show Halloween (Halloween 2011 Version) 48. Cyla's Big Plan 49. A Pufley Celebration (part 2 of Pufley Party) 50. Sparcat Finds The Way 51. Manacy's Marble Game 52. Big Brother Sparks 53. Cavemazing 54. Doctor Doctor! 55. The Spa 56. Leafla's Training 57. The Gibberella Show (The Genderswap version of The Gibber Show) 58. Wrapping Up The Time 59. Godley's Food Diet 60. Gibber's Christmas Adventure (Movie but not an episode) 61. Science Rules 62. Flicka: The New Member Episodes for Season 3 1. Sparcat's Amazing Fruit Tree 2. Marmie's Leaf Collection 3. Dress for Success 4. The Sleepless Sleepover 5. Yzal Hits The Books 6. The Big Storm 7. Stuck In The Muck 8. Shiloh's First Check Up 9. Black-Out! 10. Sparkgo in a Mess 11. A Friend In Need 12. Sparcat & Sparkgo's Birthday 13. The Purple Bubble Sickness 14. The Friends Fair 15. Snowed on In 16. The Flower Carnival 17. Out of This World 18. Year of the Dragon 19. Animals In The Car Wash 20. The Plan Is On 21. The Secret World of Applely 22. Swimming Class 23. The Hedgehog Sisters 24. An Egg In Need 25. The Candy Machine 26. The Valentines Day Special 27. The Museum of Fun 28. Larobin's New Job 29. Kimono Babysits 30. The Hurricane Aftermath 31. Marmie's On The Case Category:Browse